This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a phase I study using oral Triapine to determine safety and tolerability in patients with advanced solid tumors. The MDT will be determined to recommend the dose for phase II testing by accessing toxicities to this agent. Pharmacokinetics will be done on IV and oral dose Triapine. Peripheral blood mononuclear cells will be evaluated along with gene expression in tumor cells. A secondary end point will be to access tumor response.